Vandal Hearts
by Terry Acorn
Summary: My first Fanfic. It's the Vandal Hearts story told with Sonic characters. R&R, please. Chapter 2 comming soon!


Vandal Hearts  
A story by Terry Acorn   
All characters copyright Sega, Archie Comics, DiC, and/or Konami.   
  
Part 1: A Premonition of War   
  
"Hey, what's this?" an armor clad soldier said as he touched the strange shape on the wall.   
"Let me see," an older man said as the soldier backed away. The old man was a squirrel of about forty-five. He had a white moustache and was wearing a suit of knights' armor without a helmet. He examined the shape on the wall of the cave on Gillibaris Island.   
Suddenly, at his touch the shape began to glow. The glowing spread until it made a rectangular shape and them it dimmed and was gone. Where the glow had been, there was now an opening to another, previously unseen room.   
"Look, General Dunbar," the other soldier said, "What do you make of it?"   
"I don't know..." The General said looking around, "Wait. There!" He pointed to one wall of the room. There was a pedestal with a red velvet pillow on it. General Dunbar ran to it and noticed a small stone on the pillow.   
"Is that it?" The first soldier asked.   
"No, this can't be it." General Dunbar said looking at the stone, "It looks like someone beat us. This is just a damned pebble!" he yelled as he picked up the stone to throw it. But when it was lifted from its resting place, it began to shine brightly and sent out rays of white light.   
Dunbar began screaming as the room went totally white and then was plunged into darkness...   
  
The sun beat down as a trio of merchants crossed the Great Desert of Mobius. They all wore long cloaks with hoods for protection under which they carried large sacks of goods. The hoods covered their faces so you couldn't even tell what species they were.   
"How much longer till we get there?" one of them, the smallest of the group, asked.   
"Not long now," another, obviously the leader, answered. "Besides, we're about to have company..."   
"Huh? What do you..." the small one said, but was cut off by a large man jumping out from behind an outcrop of rocks behind them. He was what looked like a mix between a camel and a goat with some armor plating and a large sword.   
"Well well. Look what we got here." He said as he walked up to the merchants. "Hey, boys! Check this out!" With that a swarm of other bandits came from out of nowhere.   
"He he! Come on, Boss! Let me take a crack at one of them!" one of the bandits said as he ran at the closest merchant.   
Like lightning, a sword whistled through the air from under the merchants' cloak and struck the bandit in the side! The merchant kicked the bandit off his sword and threw off his cloak. He was a hedgehog with blue fur and was armored quite heavily. He held a now bloodied sword in one hand and a shield on the other.   
"The name is Sonic Lambert, 3rd Platoon, Mobian Defense Initiative. Lay down your weapons and no one will be hurt." He said loud and clear.   
The other two merchants then threw off their cloaks to reveal a small, orange fox wearing a bandanna on his head and a cape. The other was a large, red echidna wearing chest armor with bare arms and working gloves.   
"Knuckles Picard, from the same," the echidna said as he lifted his sword and shield.   
"Miles Renault, ditto," the fox said, holding a long bow in one hand while his other rested on a quiver of arrows.   
"Ha! This is it?" the bandit leader said laughing. "It's just you three against us nine? Well, eight now. We can still take you! Charge, men!!!" They all ran at the three and a couple of sword swipes and arrow shots later, all but the leader were dead.   
"Now, like I said," Sonic said looking at the leader, "lay down your weapon and you won't get hurt."   
"Hey!" Miles said suddenly, "I know him! He's Griff Gacht! We just put him in jail last month. How did he get out so fast?"   
"Probably had someone working for him on the outside," Knuckles said.   
"Ha! I aint telling you nothing!" Griff said as he turned to run.   
"I got him!" Miles said as he fired an arrow at Griff, hitting him in his right leg. The three ran over to him and picked him up. "Well, now it looks like you're going to have to hop your way back to jail."   
With that, they tied Griff up and began walking back to the MDI headquarters.   
  
Upon their return to the HQ and after they handed Griff over to the jail guards, they went to see Geoffrey Beckett, their Commander. He was a skunk a few years older than Sonic, but was much more experienced. At least that's what he says. Sonic believes he got to the rank of Commander because his father was a General in The Revolution.   
"... and so, we handed him over to the jailers." Sonic said, finishing his report.   
"Most impressive," Geoffrey said.   
"Yes, we believe that Griff also had assistance in his escape." Knuckles added, "He was let out legally, so someone with a lot of money and power had to have let him out. A wealthy Merchant, or a corrupt Politician, perhaps."   
Miles sighed and said, "As usual. The big guy gets away, the truth gets swept under the rug, and only the little guy gets screwed."   
"Hey! That's outta line!" Knuckles said, glaring at Miles.   
"Well, we'll look into it, Miles," Geoffrey said. "But there are many things wrong with this government... Corrupt politicians, oppressive taxes, and not enough police... In the mean time, you look like you could use a break. You're all dismissed. Go on out tonight and have some fun. That's an order," Geoffrey said with a smile.   
"Yes, sir," Sonic said with a salute.   
"Alright!" Miles yelled, "To the tavern, you guys!"   
When they reached the tavern, they seated themselves, ordered drinks and began talking.   
"So, how long have you been in the MDI, Sonic?" Knuckles asked taking off his brown leather, spiked gloves and throwing them on the table.   
"About six years now. Ever since my mother died," Sonic replied looking down.   
"What about your father?"   
"I'd rather not discuss it..."   
Knuckles looked down and said nothing more. He had realized he'd hit a nerve.   
The waitress came to their table and set their drinks down.   
"Well, thank you, ma'am." Miles said as winked at her. She giggled a little and went back to the bar to get the next order. As she went Miles leaned his chair back to catch a peek at her behind.   
Knuckles saw this and sighed. "You never change, do you Miles?" He then pushed one of Miles chair legs with his foot and tipped his chair, causing him to fall on his back.   
"Hey!" he yelled when he'd gotten up, "What the hell was that for?"   
"Don't give me that," Knuckles said in defense, "I know what you were looking at, you little pervert."   
Miles stood his chair up and sat down. "Well, can you blame me?" he smirked.   
Suddenly, a man burst into the bar screaming, "Riot! Riot!"   
The three MDI members got up and ran to the young man.   
"Riot? Where?" Sonic asked him.   
"In the Dover District!" the young man said.   
"The Dover District?" Knuckles asked, "That place is full of aristocrats and politicians. They're always the first to try and reason and last to turn to violence."   
We'd better get over there and straighten things out," Sonic said running out the door.   
"Hey! Wait! We're supposed to be off duty!" Miles said but it was too late, they were both out the door and on their way. "Ah, hell!" He quickly grabbed his drink and downed it. He left a few coins on the table and followed his partners.   
  
When they arrived in the Dover District, they found a section of the MDI called the Crimson Guard. And watching over them was Kane Kodos, a large lion and the most ruthless and vile platoon leader in the MDI. His Crimson Guard was not breaking up the rioters, but was killing them in cold blood! Many had their weapons raised in surrender, but were soon met with a sword in their hearts.   
"Kane, what are you doing?" Sonic yelled.   
"Well well, if it isn't Sonic Lambard. The son of a traitor who became a platoon leader. What a joke!" Kane said with an evil smile. He then yelled to his troops. "Crimson Guard! Assemble!" He turned to Sonic who was just glaring at him. "Well, we've more pressing matters to attend to. There are more hold up in the church. I want you to take care of them!"   
Sonic stared at Kane and then dropped his eyes to the ground. What else could he do? Kane outranked him. Not to mention that he was the right hand man of Julian Spites, the most powerful man in the senate. "We'll go..." he said after a while.   
"Be sure to finish them all off," Kane said with a smirk, "Do a good job, now." He then left with his Guard trailing him.   
Sonic stood there for a while and then started walking toward the church. Miles and Knuckles caught up to him.   
"Man, that guy pisses me off," Knuckles said trying to break the silence.   
"So, what are we going to do now?" Miles said, "We can't go in there and kill them... Can we?"   
"Of course not," Sonic finally said, "We'll go in and ask them to surrender. We'll only attack if it's in self-defense. Is that clear?" The others nodded.   
When they entered the church, they found a group of men of various species with clubs and an elderly raccoon. They all looked frightened, but were willing to fight.   
"We ask for your surrender," Sonic said putting his sword away. Knuckles and Miles did the same.   
The old raccoon stepped forward, "And you have it," he said.   
"But, Count Claymore," one of the guards said, "These are the same blood thirsty devils that slaughtered the others!"   
"No! Peace has to begin somewhere. Besides, these are not the same as those crimson murderers."   
The guards threw down their weapons.   
"I will write in my report that you gave us no resistance," Sonic said walking up to Claymore, "But why are you rioting anyway?"   
"We are tired of what those politicians are doing to us," Claymore said, "They chased us out of our homes and forced us to live here in what we call the "Royal Ghetto". We were once all wealthy merchants and scholars. But, after The Revolution, the government decided that we would be able to fund them the best. So, they laid heavy taxes on us that we are still paying."   
"The rich get richer and the poor get poorer..." Knuckles said looking down. He knew where they were coming from. His family had been a poor one and two of his brothers had died of starvation from bad crops and not enough money. Then his father was thrown in prison for stealing a cow that could have fed them all for a long time. He was forced to go out and get a job. He left the farm with his mother and sister and they moved to Mobotropolis where he had gotten a job at the castle as the stable boy. When he was old enough, he joined the military. After his mothers' death, his sister, Alora, moved away and he has not seen her since. Soon after, he was promoted to the MDI's 3rd platoon and has been with Sonic and Miles ever since. "It's an outrage..."   
Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Kane and his Crimson Guard stepped in. "So, how did you do Sonic?" He noticed they were still alive. "What?! You didn't kill them?"   
"They surrendered," Sonic explained, "I found no need."   
Kane growled and stepped up to Sonic, staring him in the eyes. "Get out of my way, then. You are so weak, Sonic. They committed crimes against the government and must be punished!"   
"But, why death? It is unjust!"   
"I am your commanding officer, lest you forget! Get out of my way, unless you want to be a part of this!"   
Sonic glared at him for a while and then looked down. "I want no part in this..." He moved to the side to let Kane through...   
"Ha!" Kane laughed, "Just as I thought." He turned to the group. "Who is Claymore?"   
"I am," Claymore said, stepping forward.   
"Good. You did the right thing. I have no need for the others. Kill them."   
The Crimson Guard rushed the other men in the room and slaughtered them all as Claymore watched in horror. The Guard then surrounded Claymore and put him in shackles. With that, Kane, the Guard, and Count Claymore left the church.   
Sonic turned and walked out of the building only to punch the door on the way out. "That bastard!" He yelled.   
"Don't worry, Sonic," Knuckles said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll get what's coming to him."   
"But, why do you take his shit?" Mile asked, obviously annoyed by how their leader had acted in there.   
Sonic just let his anger go and started walking back to the HQ with Knuckles and Miles close behind.   
  
The next day, Commander Beckett called in the group for a discussion of the events of the day before. He also introduced Snively Gateau an agent working under Julian Spites.   
"I do apologize for what Julian's little pet project, the Crimson Guard did yesterday." Snively said as he shook Sonic and the others hands. "I understand that this feud between the MDI and the Guard is heightening and I feel that it would be best to give you some leave time."   
"Yes!" Miles yelled, obviously excited.   
"But," Snively continued, "That will only be cover for a top secret mission I am sending you on."   
"Damn!"   
"Are you familiar with General Maximilian Dunbar?" They nodded. "Well, a few months ago, he went missing while on Gillibaris Island. He was looking for something and disappeared after. We want you three to go to Gillibaris Island, find him, and bring him home. Is that understood?" They nodded again and were dismissed.   
As they walked, Miles started talking. "I can't believe this!" he shouted, "Just when I think we're going to get some time off, we get stuck with this. It sucks! I mean, how are we even going to get to Gillibaris Island? We don't have a ship."   
Sonic cut in, "No, but we can hire someone in South Mobotropolis. There are always sailors and ships for hire." Miles just crossed his arms and scowled.   
The next day they were on their way to South Mobotropolis when they ran across the ruins of a city.   
"These ruins are from the Old Government," Knuckles explained, "Some say they're haunted by the dead soldiers of The Revolution."   
"Hey! Cut it out, man!" Miles said, "You're giving me the creeps."   
Then a strange voice that seemed to come from all around them said, "Go back to where to where you came from..."   
"Holy shit!" Miles screamed as he looked around, the wits now scared out of him. "Where the hell'd that come from?"   
The voice spoke again, "A curse will befall all who enter here!"   
"There are no such things as ghosts, you wimp," Knuckles said, pulling Miles out from behind a bush.   
"Fools!" the voice said one more time, "Die then, if you wish!" The ground began to rumble as large pieces of clay pushed their way out of the ground. The clay rearranged itself into Clay Golems. Six of them.   
"This is bad!" Miles said getting his bow and a few arrows out. He fired one at a Golem but it simply bounced off its rock like skin, breaking in two. "Definitely bad!"   
Knuckles then charged a Golem and struck it with the greatest sword strike he could muster! It didn't even scratch it and Knuckles received a punch in the mouth for his troubles. It felt like he had been hit with a brick. He landed a few feet in front of Sonic and sat up shaking his head to clear it. He checked his jaw to be sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't.   
"Any ideas, Fearless Leader?" Miles asked as the clay monsters came closer.   
Sonic scanned the aria for anything useful. Bushes, trees, the stone ruins, a moat...   
"That's it!" Sonic yelled and he squared his shoulders and revved up his legs. He took off at full speed and plowed into a Golem, just avoiding it's huge fist. It stumbled back a few steps and Sonic circled around and struck it again!   
Knuckles and Miles caught on and delivered kicks to the monsters midsection. It toppled over into the moat and melted away.   
"Well, one down.." he counted, "Five more to go."   
A Golem charged Miles, but he quickly sidestepped it and it fell over into the moat. Another one down. Knuckles was exchanging blows with one when another came up behind him. Knuckles saw it and grabbed the first Golem by the arm and flung it around into the one behind him. They both crashed into each other and crumbled to pieces.   
Sonic looked at the two remaining and considered his options. They were not brainless and had figured out that they should stay away from the water. Sonic had only one option left. He pointed a hand at each Golem and closed his eyes. He spoke quietly, "Water, come up from the earth to blind with liquid," he then yelled, "GEYSER!" his hands began to glow as two pillars of water erupted from the ground under the remaining Golems. When the twin cascades stopped, the monsters were gone. Sonic fell to his hands and knees, breathing hard.   
"Hot damn!" Miles yelled, clapping Sonic on the back, "I had no idea you could do that!"   
Sonic looked up at him weakly, "Can't... use magic... too... often... Takes a lot... outta me..."   
Knuckles helped Sonic to his feet. Let's get out of here before something else happens. Just then Miles noticed something out of the corner of his eye in a group of nearby bushes. It looked like a person.   
"Hold it!" Miles yelled as he ran and dove behind the bushes. There were sounds of a struggle, a flash of light, and Miles was thrown about twenty feet away. He got back up and was about to run back in when Knuckles stopped him.   
"Now wait, Miles," Knuckles said with his arm around the still weak Sonic. He then yelled out to the person in the bushes. "Who is there? Please, we don't want trouble."   
The person answered, "Then why'd you destroy my Golems?" in an obvious female voice.   
Knuckles turned to Miles, "You just got thrown twenty feet by a girl?" He began to laugh as Miles scowled at him. Even Sonic managed a chuckle.   
He yelled back to the girl, "We were only using self-defense. Please, come out so we can talk about this face to face."   
The girl then stood up. She was a beautiful, young squirrel with no tail. She had deep, sky blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. She wore red robes and carried a wooden staff. "Alright," she said, "My name is Sally Dunbar. And I think you three have come to take my father away."   
Sonic had begun to feel better and he asked her, "Dunbar? As in General Maximilian Dunbar?"   
"Yes," she replied, "He's my father."   
"Well, then. We are on our way to Gillibaris Island to search for him. That was where he reported from last."   
"You know where he is? I've been praying to the Gods that he would be brought home, but it looks like I'll have to go and get him."   
"Now, hold on there. You want to come with us? No way! You're too young!"   
"I'm just as old as you are! And if I can't come with you, I'll go be myself!"   
Just then an elderly hedgehog came hobbling down a dirt road shouting, "Miss Sally! Miss Sally!" He was dressed in white robes and also carried a wooden staff.   
"Over here, Charles!" Sally yelled back, waving to him. When he got there he noticed the three men.   
"Oh, my. Members of the MDI. I hope Miss Sally hasn't caused too much trouble for you," he said.   
"Trouble?" Miles said, annoyed, "She tried to kill us with her damn Golems! Not to mention throwing me on my head."   
"Which shouldn't of hurt too much on account of how hard it is." Knuckles said with a chuckle.   
Miles gave him a dirty look. "You just don't give up, do you?" Knuckles shook his head.   
"Yeah, how did you do that anyway?" Sonic asked.   
"Oh, it was a Force Spell I know," Sally replied, "I just used it to try and throw him off of me. I didn't know it'd throw him that far. Well? Are you going to take me or do I have to go alone? I'm really a useful person to have around. I'm a very skilled mage!"   
"Go?" Charles asked, "Go where?"   
"I'm going with them to find daddy. They might know where he is!"   
"Now, hold on!" Sonic said, "I never said anything about you being able to come. But, on the other hand, I can't let you go alone. So... I guess I can let you come with us. As long as you stay out of trouble and out of our way. Understand?"   
"Oh, thank you!" Sally exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sonic in a big hug. "You won't regret it! I'll come in handy, just watch!"   
"Well, if she goes, then I must go as well," Charles said, "I am to take care of her while her father is away. Not to worry, I'll not be a burden. I am an expert in the healing arts. You may need that."   
"The old man is coming too?" Miles asked. "Great. Just great! Wonderful!"   
"We've not much choice now, Miles," Sonic told him, "Let's just get a move on. We have to reach South Mobotropolis by nightfall tomorrow." He then started walking with Sally by his right side and the others picking up the rear.   
  
Count Claymore was weak from the beating he was receiving from Kane in this dismal prison cell. He had passed out from exhaustion and pain many times only to be brought back to reality with another blow. He had not told them anything... yet.   
"So, old fool," Kane said with another punch to Claymores' stomach "Where is it?"   
"I know nothing, you barbarian!" He replied as blood trickled out of his mouth.   
"I don't understand, sir," Kane said to a mysterious figure standing in the shadows, "We've done all we can, but still he resists."   
"Not to worry," the man said in a raspy voice, "He'll crack." He then stepped into the light and Claymore recognized him instantly.   
"Julian!" he said in shock, "You're the one behind all of this? But, why?"   
Julian Spites stroked his mustache, his round shape coming closer and closer to Claymore. Julian wore diplomats' robes and hat to disguise his baldness. "For power, dear count. Why does anyone do anything in this world? For either money or power. Now, I know you know where the stone it. Tell me!"   
Claymore spit in Julian's' face, "Never!"   
"Watch it, old man!" Kane said as he punched Claymore again.   
"Now now, Kane," a new voice said from behind the cell doors, "You must respect your elders."   
"Ah, Snively," Julian said, wiping the spit from his face "How goes the plan?"   
"On schedule, sir" Snively replied, "I have sent a double agent into their group as a leak. We'll know their every move. The stone shall be ours!"   
"Ha!" Claymore said with confidence, "You'll never posses the stone!"   
"Oh, so you do know something, eh?" Kane smiled and cackled evilly.   
"Damn." Claymore thought to himself. He was certain that he would be tortured even more brutally now until they got from him what they wanted...   
  
A few hours later, Sonic and company came to a rickety old bridge. It looked at least one hundred years old. Some of the ropes were severed and hung like vines. The boards were also weathered heavily. There were cracks and knotholes all through them. They looked over the edge and saw it was a long drop to a raging river below. They began crossing it in single file until they were half way across when Knuckles stopped.   
"What is it?" Sonic asked.   
Knuckles sniffed the air. "Do you smell gun powder?"   
At that moment there was an explosion at the end of the bridge behind them and it started to collapse.   
"Everybody run like hell!" Miles shouted!   
"No, grab on to each other!" Sonic said as he revved his legs. They all grabbed on to one another like a chain with Sonic in front. He then let loose, tearing his way to the other end of the bridge. As they reached the end, what was left of the bridge was already falling. Sonic leaped as high as he could and managed to grab the edge of the cliff! The weight of all those people was about to rip Sonics arms off when he felt it all being lifted off his shoulders. He looked down and saw that Sally had cast a Levitation spell and was floating them to the cliff edge.   
"Thanks Sally," Sonic said once they'd landed.   
"Told you I'd come in handy," Sally replied with a smile.   
Suddenly a voice said, "Aw, shoot! I missed!"   
They all turned around to see a group of thieves of various species, one with a detonator under his arm. "Well, looks like we'll have to kill them ourselves and take their stuff." He said dropping the detonator and drawing a sword.   
"So, Sally," Miles said, looking at the group of thieves, "How about whipping out some of those Clay Golems?"   
"Not that simple," Sally responded, "Do you know how long it took me to make those? A year to form them from clay and another two years to give them life!"   
"Perfect. Just perfect." Miles said getting his bow ready. Sonic and Knuckles formed the front line when the thieves charged. Knuckles simply held his sword out and one ran right into it. He pulled his sword out and began exchanging blows with another one. Sonic received a slash on his right arm, but bludgeoned the thief on the top of his head with the end of his sword, making a large dent in his skull. Sonic was about to get stabbed in the back when the thief was surrounded by a dark almost black light. He then just dissolved and Sonic saw that Sally had gotten him with a Black Spell.   
"That's two I owe you," Sonic said as he got to his feet and held the wound on his arm. Sally shrugged it off and began casting on another thief. Sonic then felt something like a cool breeze around him that centered on the gash on his arm. The wound closed and looked good as new. He looked behind him and saw Charles had healed him.   
"Yes, I know. You're coming in handy too."   
Sonic then rejoined the battle and took down five more thieves before falling to one knee from exhaustion. Another thief raised his sword high and was about to cut Sonic in two, but Sonic was able to get his sword up. The thief, a lizard of some sort, pushed down on Sonic hard and Sonic was having trouble keeping the lizards sword from slicing him.   
Suddenly an arrow jutted out of the lizards head from the back, stopping just millimeters from Sonics own forehead. The lizard slumped to the ground and Sonic looked to see who had rescued him this time. To his surprise it was not Miles, but someone new. Another Echidna, and a female at that. She was up in a tree and Sonic could tell she wore not much. Just a tank top and a flap in front and back to cover her lower section. She also had arm guards and high-healed boots. A quiver of arrows hung low from her waste.   
"Looks like you could use some help," she shouted to Sonic and fired another arrow at the last thief, which buried itself six or seven inches into his head.   
Sonic got up and shook of his exhaustion. "Who are you?" he asked their mysterious savior.   
"My name is Julie-Su Wulfstan and I'm a mercenary. A soldier for hire." She told them, "So, what do you think? Did I pass the test?"   
"I don't know..." Sonic said, rubbing his chin, "You did help us and we are grateful for that..."   
"Come on, Sonic," Miles urged, "Look at her! She's a warrior and a beauty as well! I think I'm in love!"   
Knuckles poked Miles in the ribs with his elbow and said, "That was rude, Miles."   
"Oh, it's okay," Julie-Su said, winking at Miles, "Well, will you hire me? It looks like you've only got this one cute guy as your basic Archer. You could use another bow."   
Miles then whispered to Knuckles, "Ha ha! She called me cute!" Then out loud, "Welcome to our little crusade, right Sonic?"   
Sonic was still thinking about it, "But we're on a top secret mission." He protested.   
"So what?" Miles tried to make his point, "You let Sally and the old man come!"   
Charles shot Miles a hard look. "Hrmph... Old man indeed."   
"I guess you've got a point, Miles," Sonic said, giving in, "She can come."   
Miles shot a fist into the air! "YAHOO!" he shouted! Miles began to dance around singing triumphant music, but not pulling it off to well.   
Sonic looked at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. "We'd better make camp here and move out tomorrow morning. Alright get out the tents..."   
  
Sonic sat on the edge of the cliff looking out at the landscape and playing his flute. Playing this instrument that he'd had since childhood always made him feel better when he was down. He remembered when his father had given it to him and the first tune he'd taught him to play. It was the only one he knew, but he played it a little different each time to give it a little variety. Sonic then thought of his father. Why did he do what he did? Sonic stopped playing and began to think of his father. Just then, Sally came up behind him.   
"That was beautiful," Sally told Sonic.   
"Oh... It's you. Couldn't sleep?" He asked.   
She nodded and sat down next to him. "What do you think my father did?" she asked him.   
"I don't know. That's why we're going to find him."   
"He's not really my father, you know. I'm adopted. Maximillian found me about fifteen years ago. I had amnesia and knew nothing about who I was or where I came from. But he cared for me and treated me like his real daughter. What about your father, Sonic?"   
Sonic looked down the cliff face. There was a pause before he spoke, "He's dead... He was a soldier in The Revolution, but switched sides and died a traitors death..."   
"Oh. I'm so sorry."   
"Don't be... He doesn't deserve that. He deserves no respect for his cowardice. Then when my Mother died, I just fell apart. Commander Beckett was the only one who really trusted me... He saved me from myself..." There was another pause and Sonic stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm bushed. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."   
"Goodnight, Sonic," Sally said in a soft, reassuring voice. She sat there for a while, listening to the crickets chirping. She sighed, stood up, and walked to her tent for a good nights rest.   
  
They reached South Mobotropolis at about two thirty in the afternoon the next day. The port town was rather large, but there was little activity. A few people walked the streets, but it seemed they were all in a hurry.   
"So now what, Fearless Leader?" Miles asked Sonic.   
"I guess we ask around at the tavern," Sonic suggested, "There's usually sailors getting drunk in port taverns."   
"Well, sounds like a plan," Miles said as they searched for the local pub.   
After a while, Miles noticed the way people were acting. They all avoided the newcomers like they were afraid of them. "What's with these people?"   
"Don't know," Knuckles responded. He then saw a building with the word "Tavern" painted on the window. "Think that's it?" he asked sarcastically. Sonic sighed and they entered the building. It was not kept very clean and some of the people there looked downright mean.   
Sonic walked up to the bar and shouted out above the music and all the talking, "We're travelers looking for a sailor to take us to Gillibaris Island and we will pay handsomely. Who is interested?" There was a long silence and everyone in the room either pretended not to hear him or just looked away. Even the strongest there said nothing.   
The bartender, who was a strong looking crocodile, asked them, "You mean you haven't heard? No ships leave this port anymore. Ever since Hassan the Pirate started patrolling the ocean, no one has dared sail out there."   
"I'm sure we could rid you of him, we can protect any one who'll take us," Sonic protested, but he could tell no one was buying it.   
The bartender thought for a minute, rubbing his chin. "There may be one person..." He told the group.   
"Who and where can we find them?" Sonic asked.   
"His name is Mighty Drinkwater and he lives three buildings that way," the bartender said, pointing down one street, "He's nuts, ever since Hassan killed his little brother he's done nothing but drink. He might be drunk enough to agree to taking you."   
Sonic thanked him and they left the bar and walked the few blocks to Mightys' house. The place was even more run down then the pub. Windows were smashed and the door was hanging by one hinge. The wind blew in his face and with it came the smell of someone who's not washed in a long time mixed with the sent of old beer. Miles held his nose and gagged.   
Sonic coughed once and approached the door. He could see inside and saw a large, very muscular Armadillo sitting on the floor with a bottle of something in his hand, drinking away. He wore a simple pair of pants and a muscle shirt.   
To be polite, Sonic knocked on the door. Mighty just sat there drinking. Sonic knocked again, but Mighty still didn't respond to him. Finally, Sonic said, "I know you're in there, Mighty. I'm coming in." With that, Sonic opened the door and walked into the small house. It smelled even worse on the inside.   
"Mighty Drinkwater, I presume?" he asked.   
Mighty just looked up at him with glazed over eyes, "Where'd you come from?"   
"We were told that you're a very fine sailor and that you could bring us to Gillibaris Island," Sonic explained, "We will pay you a lot and we'll make sure that that murderous pirate doesn't hurt any one."   
Mighty laughed out loud. After recovering, he looked at Sonic and saw how serious he was. "You mean you're not kidding?"   
"Not in the least."   
"Well, this may be the beer talking, but I'll take you... Only if you can kill the Dune Sea Monster!"   
"What? Now you're kidding, right!"   
"Not in the least," Mighty said with a smirk.   
"Fine. You have a deal," Sonic said, shaking Mightys' hand, "We'll kill the Monster and bring you back proof. See you in a few hours."   
After Sonic left Mightys' house, he got up and looked out one of the broken window. Then he turned to the door and said out loud, "Just don't get your fool selves killed..."   
When Sonic came out of Mightys' house, he had a smile on his face.   
"Well?" Julie-Su asked, "What'd he say?"   
"He said he'd take us," Sonic told the group. They cheered until Sonic dropped the "But... We have to find the Dune Sea Monster, kill it, and bring back some form of proof."   
"You've got to be kidding!" Knuckles said, "We don't know what this thing is, or even where it is!"   
"I know," Julie-Su said, "It's a creature that lives under the sand's of the Dune Sea. The Dune Sea is actually not far from here."   
"Then, let's get a move on," Sonic said as Julie-Su led the way.   
  
About an hour later, they were standing in a vast desert. There was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see.   
"This sand is killing my old, flat feet," Charles said as he adjusted his sandals.   
"So, now what?" Sonic asked Julie.   
"Now, we make as much noise as we can. It's attracted to loud sounds and vibrations." Julie replied.   
They all began to shout and jump around making as much noise as possible.   
At first, nothing seemed to be happening. Then there was a rumbling from the ground and all of them were shook off their feet. Six large, clawed hands came out of the sand followed by a huge, insect head! It had to be at least fifteen feet tall. It had enormous mandibles and a head full of horns.   
"It's a bug!" Charles yelled out, "I detest bugs!"   
It let out a screech that seemed unworldly and attacked the group! It sent out it's clawed hands toward them, but Knuckles was able to cut one in half! The monster bellowed in pain and the stump retreated into the sand.   
Miles yelled to Julie, "Aim for its eye!" He then fired an arrow that struck the monster in its right eye. Julie-Su nodded and shot for the left eye and hit her mark. The monster was now totally blind. Sonic charged its head and gave it a mighty blow with his sword, but the creatures' exoskeleton was so hard his sword simply glanced off it.   
"Our weapons aren't going to work," Sonic said, sheathing his sword in its scabbard, "Sally! Let's hit it with all the magic we've got." Sonic said as he prepared a spell. "Use an ice spell. That should work." Sally nodded and selected her own spell. Both Sonic and Sally's hands began to glow a light blue.   
"BLIZZARD!" Sonic shouted as ice shards formed around the monsters exposed head.   
"ICE BALL!" Sally screamed as the glow from her hands shot out toward the creature and froze it solid. It tried to move, but it couldn't. The blood that had been flowing from its eyes was now crystallized.   
"Knuckles! Now!" Sonic yelled out before he collapsed on the ground. Knuckles knew what to do.   
He jumped into the air with his sword raised high and brought it down on the creatures'head. It's armor like skin was rendered frail and brittle by the intense cold and easily shattered to pieces. Sonic reached down and picked up a piece; it was part of its mandible.   
"Well, we've got our proof for Mighty now. Let's get back." Miles said. They then left to prove to Mighty that they could handle themselves and his ship.   
  
Sonic walked into Mightys' house and threw the piece of the monster in front of him. Mighty was sitting down drinking again. "Well, will you take us?"   
Mighty was astounded. "You did it! I don't believe it. I didn't think you'd even go there!" He said as he looked over the piece. He then put it down and stood up. He went back to the broken window. "Let me sleep on it..."   
"What? I thought we had a deal!"   
"Look, I'm just not sure I'm ready to meet my brothers murderer."   
Sonic sighed, "I understand... But, drinking won't bring him back and won't punish Hassan for what he did." With that Sonic left Mighty to his thoughts...   
A tear crept from Mightys' eye. "Little Brother... I'm sorry..."   
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Will Mighty keep his word and take our heroes to Gillibaris Island, or will they need to find another ride? What will they find if they even get there?   
Find out in Part 2, Island of Madness! 


End file.
